


Easy Info

by FelineFeral



Series: iTunes Song Meme [3]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Gen, Interrogation, Sex as Weapon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:32:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 66
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FelineFeral/pseuds/FelineFeral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Black Widow knows how to get the information she needs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy Info

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a music challenge I did with a friend. The rules were to shuffle iTunes and write for the length of the song. This was the result for _You took the Words Right Outta My Mouth_ by Meat Loaf. I own neither _The Avengers_ nor _You Took the Words Right Outta My Mouth_.

Black Widow looked down at the man on the bed in distain. He had been entirely too easy to coerce into giving her the information she wanted. A few well placed compliments, kisses, drinks and it was finished. 

She had everything S.H.I.E.L.D. needed to know about the arms smuggling operation and she didn’t even get to hit anyone. It was disappointing.


End file.
